dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Allen
" Lyacon Kurama Fenrir Kuro Long ago the four wolf kings lived in harmony. That is until one day Dark Luther attacked. Only the wolf prophet, joiner of the four wolves nations can bring balance and restore peace to the land. But when the world needed him most he vanished....like a bitch. Hundreds of years later my best friend known as Mike became the reincarnation of the wolf prophet. He's a great guy but he doesn't know how to use that guard I taught him. He's got a long way to go before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe mike can save face and return my limited edition of Iron Cog that he beat 20 times already. Oh and the world to. " '' - Cho Kiriyu " IM GOING TO SAVE '''EVERYONE! " '- Mike Saga 2 Episode 43: One Witch To Another' 13382076_1083884441686568_2041063610_n.jpg Apperance Micheal has shady brown hair and bright green eyes. He's typically wearing some kind of modern attire. He's a Dj and he's often seen wearing his large headphones. He's scronny and timid, with a frail bones. And due to him having an extreme case of asthma he doesnt have the stanima to work out regurarly. '''''After his Wolfblood powers had woken '' 2zsrz3b.png BOT.jpg c001.jpg Chun_and_Shi.jpg Chun_woo_vs_shin_woon.jpg fight115.jpg ghosts_from_past_by_gugamend-d41n20v.jpg Imag 1 Tenjou tenge.jpg NW_Chapter_039.jpg NW_Chapter_077.jpg p025.jpg tenjho_tenge_masataka_by_titaniaerza-d28cyph.jpg tenjou_tenge_coloured_masataka_by_orange_king.jpg the_breaker__new_waves_102_cover_by_harque-d5s0s9w.jpg The_breaker_new_waves_118_shi_oon_by_darkmaza-d69puej.png.jpg the_breaker_new_waves_by_dojoryong-d68f38g.jpg the_breaker_new_waves_by_khuon-d6b5pkg.jpg the_breaker_nw_99_by_ar_ua-d5r5qdx.jpg XQPpPGJ.png yi_shioon_3_by_gugamend-d3b92xb.jpg '' '' the_breaker_new_waves_121_by_stork_sai-d6akp76.jpg '' '' Tumblr n30abyuVxc1s7c68xo2 500.gif Tumblr n2nxvm4MIj1tv8toyo1 500.gif Tumblr mzl4dwXdrE1tpx4syo1 500.gif Lgcfhjkarge.gif Largepiouy.gif Hamatora-image-hamatora-36686378-1024-633.jpg '' Behavior/Personality d9f9cefbb149de3638214deab9319c24.png *Shy *Timid *Coward *Weak After Awakening his Wolfblood Powers. When ever Mike is angerd beyond belief he goes into a beserker like state as his body allows him to void out all forms of pain and his anger empowers him. Boosting his strength , speed , reflexes and durablity tremendously. 0bd199f947529614ef1a368659638a6e81aab87d_hq.gif tumblr_inline_mz93w904aW1qijrx1.gif The Night Guy raph_human_back_by_wahuut-d9xg0f4.jpg Tumblr nydl83gfMU1t6ots6o1 500.gif Tumblr static tumblr static blackstar 4.gif Tumblr n92t00pjq71s3dw0xo1 500.gif Tumblr n92t00pjq71s3dw0xo1 50qewrg0.gif Tumblr mtrd0rcif11rfywh4o1 500.gif Tumblr mmp16k9Sd41rmw0fco1 500.gif Tumblr mhjk1ylWPW1qca6zso1 500.gif Tumblr inline n7c3w6guej1rrn5dn.gif GM 20150425 5555.gif Tumblr o48pscwp0c1udh5n8o1 500.gif Tumblr nmqxpjBekJ1rdsiguo6 400.gif Tumblr nmnug7iHXk1qkhusao6 400.gif Tumblr nmnug7iHXk1qkhusao5 400.gif Gipqe4wretyhy.gif Gif 13-DRT-Daredevil.gif F65f0ba2e4344f682eda2b701a428c87.gif Daredevil-ep1-rainfight.gif Zack-od zpsiawoisyg.gif Tumblr n23aifWaOs1qj5jqso1 500 zps9qqibvah.gif A68511d2aca7ca249f981e89b39c0ddd zpskxbctgnt.gif The Secret Alias Micheal took up after his time working with Kin on stopping the second Venom wave into Kasaihana city. He didn't stop however after the case had been settled and done. Continuing to work under the name ' Night-Guy' and work for Kin as his Vigilante side-kick. Implementing Kin's and Keyth's teaching fully. 'Occupation/Class' *'Jr KPF Detective ' *'Vigilnate ' *'Highschool Student' 'Fighting Style ' Thunderous Kickboxing ' tumblr_muixuqQGWu1r41o15o1_500.gif ' ' 32400013984024572f9.gif tumblr_matp8oTNYk1qedt5eo1_500.gif tumblr_me8pymQKPX1qblpoko1_500.gif tumblr_o3bsqa8mzT1v6w3juo1_500.gif ' EA-SPORTS-UFC-2-Gif.gif ea-sports-ufc-2-kicks-off.gif mike1.gif tumblr_newebzitYA1ry1rm7o1_400.gif tumblr_newebzitYA1ry1rm7o5_400.gif Bunch_780e96_5852274.gif Tumblr_m0c3cvpsgw1qbkprxo1_500.gif Tumblr_mjs94rTK7o1s1vxoto1_500.gif Tumblr_mrefg0c3cvpsgw1qbkprxo1_500.gif Tumblr_mt766vVMtu1qmpmfmo1_r3_500.gif tumblr_mwf2q7ZMIh1s1vt4mo1_500.gif|Nik: MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE YOU PUSSY! tumblr_nah6f6hWrY1tdnwpwo1_500.gif tumblr_ndgdos4GR41sd4mmco1_500.gif tumblr_npw7fjgirv1qlgf30o2_500.gif|Cho: Like this, right, left, left,left, uppercut ! Now you try! tumblr_nq95q8h4uC1u27sroo1_500.gif tumblr_nv01om28Z91src42wo1_1280.gif Tumblr nq95q8h4uC1u27sroo2 400.gif Tumblr n1twl0GkIC1sg2l5go1 500.gif Tumblr mpdkq9HJyA1svs4a6o1 400.gif Tumblr lrwtcv9RhF1qb0jjw.gif HajimeNoIppo2.gif Dempsey roll destroyed by Volg gif.gif Atatatatatata.gif 2cDd4zg.gif Kickboxing is a group of stand-up combat sports based on kicking and punching, historically developed from Karate, Muay Thai, and Western boxing. Kickboxing is practiced for self-defense, general fitness, or as a contact sport. Japanese kickboxing originated in the 1960s, with competitions held since then. American kickboxing originated in the 1970s and was brought to prominence in September 1974, when the Professional Karate Association (PKA) held the first World Championships. Historically, kickboxing can be considered a hybrid martial art formed from the combination of elements of various traditional styles. This approach became increasingly popular since the 1970s, and since the 1990s, kickboxing has contributed to the emergence of mixed martial arts via further hybridization with ground fighting techniques from Brazilian jiu-jitsu and Folk wrestling. There is no single international governing body. International governing bodies include International Combat Organisation, World Association of Kickboxing Organizations, World Kickboxing Association, International Sport Karate Association, International Kickboxing Federation, World Sport Kickboxing Federation, among others. Consequently, there is no single kickboxing world championship, and champion titles are issued by individual promotions, such as K-1, Glory, SUPERKOMBAT, Lumpinee Boxing Stadium, among others. Bouts organized under different governing bodies apply different rules, such as allowing the use of knees or clinching, etc. 'Striking Point ' This style takes the general base of Thunderous Boxing and mixes with Hybrid Hyper Style to make a full on power house style. This style iniates the great skills and knowledge of a boxer but overly enhanced Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Users of this ability posses great skill and knowledge in using their fists in combat and perform attacks such as uppercuts, jabs, crosses, hooks, short straight-punches, cross-counters, and half-uppercuts with great style and profound finesse.This style also is able to fight at incredible speed when fully using ones physical power or even faster when applied chi is inserted into the body to do so. able to strike an opponent in rapid succession that it could possibly kill them instantly. The attacks would possibility deliver painful and precise strikes also gaining kinetic energy produced through the speed of each hit. Each punch within this style will always be general a second behind one another. A Master of Thunderous paw's fists are always a second behind one another. The kinetic energy build up from the strikes creates a faster, and even more powerful striking method to opponents. 'Thunderous Movement' Due to all of the agility training with the numberous amount of physically tasking work-outs. The user is also capable of executing defensive techniques in boxing include slipping, bobbing, blocking, covering-up, clinching, footwork, and pulling away.User with this style can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. with the movement skills using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance. Masters of this technique are masters at taking blows and dodging them. Allowing them to move within seconds notices to attacks. Training there bodies to be swift and percise. 'Lightning Strike Technique' One of he main moves within this style would be the Lightning thrust technique, which is When user is able to launch a single attack that hits its target multiple times. This could be a punch that hits the target ten times despite only throwing one punch but in order to do said move, one must channel enough Chi into their arm that could deliver the said blows to dismember an opponent. Using the technique… to an oppoenet so “1 punch” could have been thrown out to the human eye and untrained eye. But in reality the strikes would add up to 10 hits or more in total. ''Thunderous Legs Users can jump incredible distances and land safely, covering frighteningly tall heights and long distances. Usually comes with strong legs. In some cases a jump can fool an observer into believing the person is "Flying", such as with early Superman comics.Though using this to much could exhert the user. Forcing them to deplete there chi rapidly. ( 2 times out side of RPC battle. 1 time in RPC battle.) The user of this style possesses incredible strength in their legs, allowing them to run, jump, and kick at a superhuman level. Thus why this fighting style is incredibly swift due to the level of strength output being exerted on the user's legs which will allow them to tire and outmatch their opponents. The Kicks also leave the same explosive effects as a punch. But due to the powerful legs within this style. Each kick has an extention of 1 second whipping effect. Each time he kicks, his leg will double in vision from the sheer speed of the kick alone. A standard kick will create a blurring image of three blurss from the kicks alone. Thunderous grappling This Thunderous Paw is a powerful mix of styles. Another style is BJJ ( Brazilian Jiu Jutsu) It promotes the concept that a smaller, weaker person can successfully defend against a bigger, stronger assailant by using leverage and proper technique, taking the fight to the ground – most notably by applying joint-locks and chokeholds to defeat the other person. BJJ training can be used for sport. grappling tournaments and mixed martial arts (MMA) competition or self-defense. And another would be Judo, A modern martial, its most prominent characteristic is its competive nature, where the goal is to either throw or takedown one's opponent to the ground, immobilize, or subdue them with a grapple, or force them to submit by joint locking or strangle hold or choke. Thunderous Counters The ability to counter attacks enemies by using their own physical force against them in addition to the user's attack power. Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Not be confused with Power Echo and/or Power Reflection. User with this power can reverse the moves of opponents and attack with the user's own counter moves. This technique acts as a trump card against opponent with superior power and skill, as it turns the strength of such opponents against them. * Cross-Counter Move - After taking damage counter with a attack with the same strength as what hit you. * Counter-Counter Move - counter of a counter move by an opponent. * Defense Counter Move - for defense after the user is hit. * Ocular Counter Move - This version is a ocular based counter which alters the visual perception of an opponent with quick speed and fluid movements. * Physical Counter Move - Right before getting hit (or when the attack hits your weapon or you), the user counters with a attack of their own. * Quick Time Move - This slows down time perception allowing the user to dodge an attack or to attack in a moment's notice. Vertigo Counter Mover- for flipping the user's muscle movements making the opponent think of the opposite functions for the user's body. Hiro's Clinch fighting training zm9qf_medium.gif travis-knees-from-the-clinch.gif The clinch is a powerful tool for grapplers to advance into a dominant position in ground fighting, or is used for scoring points or winning a match such as a grand amplitude throw in Amateur Wrestling or an ippon in Judo. The type of techniques employed are heavily dependent on whether or not the participants are wearing clothing heavy enough to be grabbed and used to gain leverage or unbalance them to set up throws. In competitive environments examples of such clothing would be the Judogi, Brazilian Jiu Jitsu gi or the Kurtka. In competition where such clothing is being worn (almost exclusively referred to as a gi) there is a strong emphasis on grip fighting where the fighters will attempt to gain a dominant hold on the opponent's gi to unbalance and throw them. Examples of such competition would be Judo, Sambo or some Brazilian Jiu Jitsu competitions although in BJJ there is frequently a division for both gi and no-gi competition. In no-gi competition getting double underhooks is generally considered advantageous, as the position can be used to perform throws or takedowns. Being behind the opponent in such a position is known as getting the back, and is generally considered even more advantageous, since it is harder for the opponent to defend from that position. A typical example of a technique that can be performed from this position is the suplex. 'Hand and arm positions' While clinching, the position of a fighter's arms is vitally important. The fighter always tries to keep his arms on the inside of his opponent's, allowing him to press his elbows together building a tighter grip. The fighter attempts to always hold his hands in a "cupping" position. 'Striking techniques' A multitude of striking techniques exist that can be used effectively from the clinch. Punching, elbows in the clinch, also sometimes referred to as "dirty boxing" is an important aspect of Muay Thai, Kun Khmer and mixed martial arts. Elbows and short looping punches such as hooks and uppercuts can be used effectively from the single collar tie position. Although disallowed in many combat sports, headbutts can also be effectively used from the clinch. The short distance in the clinch nullifies kicking to some extent, but some kicks are still effective. In Muay Thai and Kun Khmer, the double collar tie is used to control an opponent while kneeing to the head or midsection, and stomps are used in some mixed martial arts competitions to kick the feet of the opponent. 'Trapping techniques' Wing Chun and JKD practitioners develop hand-and-forearm-only trapping techniques in its close-range fighting method which generally involves lap sao (hand grabbing), tan sao (palm-up hand-blocking) and pak sao (slap-blocking) as in chi sao ("sticking hands") drills, with the intent of blocking or trapping the opponents strikes alone, in order to set up an immediate counterstrike. There is no intent of tangling up to put each other "on-hold", taking-down or submitting the opponent with these techniques (the "hand-tangling" in "sticking hands" drill is only for the purpose of practicing hand and forearm sensitivity and reflex actions), also, the torso itself is generally not involved, unlike in grappling techniques. 'Submission techniques' There are very few submission holds that can be applied effectively from the clinch, without engaging in ground fighting. The most well known submission hold is the guillotine choke, which can be attempted from a single or double collar tie. Height is advantageous in applying the guillotine choke from the clinch, since sufficient leverage is needed. Allies *Cho Kiryu *Zane Enemies *Blo'Ro *Blo'Ro's Gang 'The Black Ice gang' Wolfblood -Cursed - Beta When micheal had been walking home from school one afternoon he was slashed by a certain creature which left him with supernatural powers. Wolfblood... Aka Beastblood, User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into canines, including wolves, foxes, jackals, coyotes, and domestic dogs. The user is a werebeast, a being with the power to transform into an animal form or a humanoid animal-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse and/or therianthropic affliction via a bite or scratch from a werebeast, or some other means. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon. They are technically Oni's and get catgeroized with them quite often. Tumblr n99b18v5U81soq6yto4 500.gif Tumblr mhila2zfBg1s07v26o1 500.gif Scott-tortured.gif Giphy3254.gif Alpha-eyes-scott-scott-mccall-Favim.com-3431924.gif 14532454438669-anigif enhanced-buzz-3382-1373916104-28.gif C35fc4392784b8fd53f5e4e2076f2a12.jpg E6b89e248c3c5f5fef4ee7d645d99d76.png 'Human Form' ''' Tenjho tenge masataka by titaniaerza-d28cyph.jpg '' Just Like other Wolfbloods, Mike can use some of his power in his human state but not as much. He's often seen in this form due to the fact he hates shifting. With his base strength he can lift up to 400lbs and run up to 55MPH on foot. ''Half-Wolf Form'' '' ^37869DA8197A81462F6916517834681D49D5C6877B17B555CB^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg '' '' Cb82141cc06db93d8247ce365f50a475.jpg '' When Mike shift's not only his apperance changes but his personality. Because he was cursed by Kin Tasanagi himself. The cursed passed into him had a bit of Okami's power as well. Making Mike's wolf-form appear like Okami in apperance. His strength and speed double in this form along with his senses. Just like Kin he uses it to fight enemies whom are stronger then him or monsters or warlocks whom may be on pursuit. Able to lift 850lbs in this form he can also run up to 130mph on feet. However, using his physical chi allows mike to do something he likes to call ' Bulking up ' Where his muscle mass and strength increase signifcantly in his Half-Wolf form. Allowing him to be able to throw things with ease that weigh atleast 1500lbs. *Superhuman Strength:' The Werewolf possesses superhuman strength. While in his intermediate form, he is able to lift a small car and overcoming agrown lion with ease. His strength also extends into the muscles of his legs, allowing him to leap, from a crouch, from the top a building to another. He can also jump to the third floor with ease. *Superhuman Stamina: ''The Werewolf's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting him superhuman levels of stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *''Superhuman Agility:'' The Werewolf's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' The Werewolf's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are roughly twice as fast as those of the finest human athlete. Even during the new moon, his reflexes are at peak human condition. *''Superhuman Speed: ''He can move and run far faster than the finest human athlete or wolf, being nerly invisible to the human eye. *''Superhumanly Acute Senses: ''The werewolf has superhumanly the acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing similar to those of an actual wolf. He can see objects or people in total darkness. He can smell other living creatures and follow a scent over nearly any terrain. His sense of hearing is enhanced as well. *''Indestructibility: ''He is immune or highly resistant to all forms of external physical damage. He can withstand a fall from a 70 story building with only a pain in the shoulder. He can be shot with a machine gun without receiving any damage and shake the bullets of his body undisturbed. Even during the day, his body is as hard as steel. He also has demonstrated to have a high threshold for pain, as a human or a werewolf. According to the European tradition werewolves are indestructibles, that's why he can't be harmed in any way during the fullmoon and he claims to be "invincible". *''Claws and Fangs:'' The werewolf's claws and teeth are extremely sharp and tough, enabling him to rend through a variety of substances including leather, wood, cinderblock, and even some metals. He has used his claws in order to crawl the walls of a building with ease. *''Regenerative Healing Factor: ''He is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of his body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage such as bullet wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, and severe burns heal completely, without scarring, in a short amount of time. In his human form he can heal almost instantly. *''Bad Luck Generation: ''Akira has stated several times, to have an awfull luck. He always carries misfortune to wherever he goes. He was told at young age he was cursed, born under a really bad star. Inugami keeps the entire human race at a distance. He doesn't like to get involved with anyone's lives nor does he like anyone getting involved with his, as he believes it will only bring them misfortune. According to him, he lived with a few partners who died because of a gang that burned his house in order to get him killed. *''Lunacy:'' Under new moon, Inugami is a normal person. Under full moon, his powers are at its top, he can shake off a shotgun blast to the face. It seems to affect his mood as well. He gets more emotional as the moon thins. *''Claw Retraction-The user can project razor-sharp claws from their fingertips for offensive purposes. Claws can be composed of energy, bone, metal, or simple keratin claws. User may be able to retract their claws. *Enhanced Bite-''The user particularly strong bite, either because of sharp teeth, strong jaw-muscles, unusual jaw-structure (mandibles of insects) or some other reason. Exactly what they can bite depends of the jaw-strength, resilience of their teeth/bite-surface and their shape. Additonal power ( 4) *Killing Intinct: Users possess a deadly power that enables them to be the "ultimate killing machines". They have instincts to kill with any means and most effective ways possible, use anything at hand to do so and have no mental problems either before, during or after the deed. They are, in short, cold and merciless killers. They can also give off a murderous aura, inducing fear into their opponents. *Hunting Intuition: The user possesses extraordinary talent and instinct in/for hunting all things. They can track anything under any conditions, sense the weaknesses of their prey and exploit them and finally kill or capture their prey. *Predator Instinct: The user possesses predatory instincts, allowing them to become masters of hunting and tracking. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where they are headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. *Prey Instinct: The user possesses instincts that allows them to become a master of evasion. Users with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation, including how much of a threat a foe poses (what move they will make, where they are going, and if these things relate to bringing harm to the user), as well as how to hide without giving away one’s presence, and how to preserve energy when running. Addtional perks #Mechnical Intuition 413140935c7464c77dfdc68d63c87a47.jpg|" i've always liked to build stuff. Just never was all that good at it. Until recently. " *The user can intuitively understand the operation of any mechanical device and subconsciously/effortlessly create a schematic in their mind. Many users are able to make complex devices or weapons out of mere scrap and "garbage". Limits *Not enhanced intelligence: the user simply knows, or "feels," how to build devices. *User is limited to whatever materials they have at their disposal. *Could get overboard with some materials *Some users may only be able to understand how devices work, and not how to actually build them. 'Background' Micheal grew up with his mother in New Cali for 10 years until she had gotten addicted to drugs and sold her son to some drug dealer for her next session. Micheal was brought up in a broken drug house, where he was forced to see things that children shouldn't had. But he kept his spirits up and never let things he saw break him. When he was 12 he moved to foster care and was then sent to Kasaihana city where he lives with his foster parents the Janners. He currently attends Kasaihana high and is hoping of working his way up to become a DJ and hopefully get a girlfriend this year as he moves into his sophmore year of highschool! He keeps his past a secret afrad of others judging him. Despite what his mother did to him, he still loves her. After a bit of time she moved back into his life, but is unfit to take care of him. He see's her often but he doesnt live with her. He currently lives with his grandmother whom moved to Kasaihana after finding out that the foster programs had moved him to Kasaihana after years of searching for him. " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! The Wolf Prophet tumblr_n1egucocyl1rn5kizo5_1280.png ''Prophets power User is able to ascend/evolve/transcend their condition, powers and abilities to the highest level allowing them to obtain unparalleled might, becoming an unstoppable force. The user also gains access to the ultimate level of power that is capable of transcending the boundaries of their own species. Most importantly, zenith can be obtained by those who possess full mastery of their own powers or ones with the utmost potential. ' ( Highest level being enhanced levels. ) Silhouettes While in this 'Prophet' Mode, Micheal can use the power to create silhouettes of himself for small briefs of time. This in itself allows him to fight multiple enemies within this state. He typically fires them from his body for one shot attacks, they disperse after being used however. Muscle Scaring Wolfbloods do not scar, well Mike does. Whenever he's attacked by an attack powerful enough to scar him. His body will gain an adaptability from it. Whenever he first gets the scar they glow a bright blue , and his body goes into a hieghtned state. *Right Eye Scaring/ bone compound pressure: This scar was due to his skull suffrering from heavy water pressures that were intense enough to crush a man like a soda can. He is now resistant to most water pressures. Due to the cement, his body drifted down 6000 ft into the water giving him the punching psi 2601.09 means of force alone. This is more then enough to crush a human bone on contact. On average, the human femur requires 1,700 pounds per square inch to be cleanly broken, while a weaker bone, such as the clavicle, takes considerably less force to break. giphywqe354i7.gif h367715F3.gif sakura-s-strength-o.gif tumblr_inline_o6xf549YQq1qlak20_500.gif 'APPROVED BY''' Keyosworld (talk) 19:10, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Category:Generation 1 Category:Student Category:Wolfblood Category:Dark Moon Category:Allen family Category:Old Evil Saga Category:The Wolf Prophet